A moment of magic
by Fanatical2
Summary: A silly little romantic drivel about a group of women returning from a club, disappointed and looking for a little action, and what happens when they find it in the form of a firebrand of an Ipswich boy, as the boys return from the party at the Dells.


**A MOMENT OF MAGIC**

**THE CHASE**

**I don't own The Covenant. I receive no money for this. I was not paid to write this.**

**A silly story about a group of women heading**

**home from a boring evening at a club, who have a run in with the Boys from the Dell. It focuses mainly on Reid and the driver. There is plenty of rough language, explicit sexual innuendos, some racial innuendos-but its not meant to be mean or racist. Romantic drivel. **

**One shot wonder. **

**The Girls**

"Man, what a boring night! I mean, who were those losers!" The raven haired woman shouted into the wind as she sped down the dark stretch of highway.

"I mean, what is it with men that pay $20 to come to a club. They wear Hockey jerseys and stand around the whole night drinking beer? They must think they're at a sports bar or something." Jet black hair whipped past the smooth, mocha complexion of the driver.

"I feel you girl friend. Who spends $20 just to hold up the wall?" The passenger added.

"I guess they figure its cheaper to go to a club and watch women dance then pay at the local strip club." A matter of fact voice added from the back of the convertible.

Both women chuckled.

"What's even scarier, is the homies not even asking any one to dance. They're just as bad as the Hockey jersey dudes, only they have Gold chains and the names of basket ball teams on their jerseys."

"One danced with me." The voice added from the back. "Sure your not jealous Keesha, because he asked me and not you."

"Puh-leze! Mei. You can have those Ghetto boys!" She shucked her teeth and flipped a "whatever" hand at her friend in the back seat.

"That's right, girlfriend here takes hers with cream." The passenger quipped.

"You know it, the sweeter the better." All three women broke into a good natured laugh.

**The Boys of Ipswich**

"Did you see the look on their faces?" Reid said as he sped toward Caleb's estate.

"Yeah, you thought they'd seen a ghost or something?" Pogue added from behind.

"The way they were staring at the edge, like we went over, they probably did." Caleb added dryly. But the smile on his face told the others he had enjoyed the ride anyway.

Reid definitely was having fun. He even caught a glimmer of a smile from Mr. Goody two shoes behind him. Too bad they were on their way home, he didn't want this night to end.

A flickering light caught his attention and he casted his eyes to the driver's side mirror to look. Lights were fast approaching. Apparently, they weren't the only ones out tonight.

**The girls**

"Hey, looks like we're not the only ones out tonight." Mei pointed out.

"Well, I'm not up for going home right away. Let's have a little fun shall we ladies?" The driver grinned wickedly.

The other two women started buckling their seat belts. "I hate when she gets like this." Mei said nervously.

**The Boys of Ipswich**

"Damn! They're moving fast." Reid said watching the glow grow steadily brighter. A small knot of tension crept up his throat. That car was rapidly gaining ground. The Hummer had a powerful engine but it was heavy in comparison to a car. The lights were closer now. Reid could make out the shadow of a vehicle illuminated from the headlight glare.

**The Girls**

"Looks like you found yourself a Hummer, Keesha." Shauna said next to her.

"How fortuitous for us. I didn't see any trucks like that in the parking lot of the club. I'll get along side of him and see if he's cute. A man with a Hummer is money."

Reid heard the engine rev and knew the driver was going to accelerate around him. _Not so fast Beamer-man!_ Gently, he eased the Hummer toward the left.

"What are you doing man?" Tyler warned.

"Relax Baby Boy. Not a scratch."

**The Girls**

Keesha smiled wickedly. "So, likes to play eh? We'll see about that Mr. Gas guzzling tank. Your truck aint that fast!" Keesha shifted the car to the right. The Hummer followed suite. Keesha took a quick glance to her left. There were no headlights approaching from the opposite lane.

Keesha shifted and revved the engine, the gears effortlessly changing, the vehicle sliding smoothly out into the oncoming lane. But instead of trying to overtake him. She just paced him.

Reid looked to his left and saw the shadow of a vehicle moving up alongside him in the oncoming lane to pass him. _Gutsy! _Pogue leaned over Caleb and caught a glimpse of the silhouette. "Nice lines. It's a series 6. Convertible." He leaned back. "Forget it Reid. That car can take you any day."

**The Girls**

Keesha stayed in gear and paced the Hummer. She shifted forward and the Hummer matched her. She increased speed again and the Hummer did likewise. They were like this for at least 5 minutes. Neither was really trying to pass the other, just getting their attention.

**The Boys of Ipswich**

_Are they nuts! They're driving on the wrong side of the road!_ Caleb complained to himself. "Hey Reid, just let them pass."

Reid slumped his shoulders in annoyance. _Why must his royal highness destroy a perfectly good evening! _"You know Caleb. It's a wonder you have any girlfriends. You really know how to ruin a moment."

"If another car comes on their side they'll be killed."

If another car was coming down their way. The driver would have no choice but to slow down and get in behind him. Reid was not going to let him get by! No sir! "He knows what he's doing." Reid groaned. _Will you for once just sit back and shut up! _Reid instantly regretted that thought. They were attuned to each others' thoughts as if they were a radio on, all the time.

_I heard that!!!_

Caleb rolled the window down. He glimpsed the car pacing alongside them. "They're women." He announced. "Mmmm. My favorite. Female and she likes to drive fast."

The window of the Hummer slid down. Shauna caught a glimpse of surfer blonde hair on a very youthful face. Blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Oh great!" Keesha moaned rolling her eyes. "Delinquents with Daddy's money."

"Cream is cream doll. And young cream is fresh." Shauna grinned.

"Evening ladies. Lost?" He asked. His hand relaxed casually on the wheel. The tilt of his head confident and slightly cocky.

"What makes you think we're lost?" Keesha shouted over the roar of the wind.

Reid smiled as he tried to make out the driver. There was a fire in her voice. A woman with attitude. And judging from the pitch in her voice she was probably non-white. And he wasn't quite sure, but she sounded like an older woman. Hmm..._Never had it with an older woman before!_ Came the distracting thought.

Reid gave a shrug of indifference. "I don't know. You coming up fast and I 'm thinking. Now why would you be trying to reach me. So I figure you needed directions." He said with an exaggerated air.

Pogue looked down at the floor. He could feel the heat coming off of Caleb's body and he knew the older boy was irritated. They had fun already, they got to use their powers, something Caleb forbid and now he just wanted to go home and get some sleep.

"Lost?" I just wanted to see who was hauling that tank. You handle it pretty well for a surfer-dude."

Tyler frowned. "Did she just call my truck a tank?" He said mildly annoyed.

_Oh great! Now Tyler is getting involved. I'm never going to get any sleep! _

Reid leaned back to Tyler. "I think she did Baby Boy." He turned back to the pacing Beamer. "My friend doesn't like it when you insult his car. And I'm not much for Hang Ten. But I'm a hell of a driver. And I bet I can outrace your cheap import for a mile." Reid taunted loudly.

Shauna cringed. _Uh Oh! He just insulted Miss Dukes of Hazzard's expensive Beamer!_ Keesha was rather proud of her car. And unlike him, she had brought it with the money she made from her start up company.

"I'll have you know Daddy's boy, that this rather expensive import can beat your _tank!_ Any day. In case you're willing to put your money where your mouth is." She shot back leaning slightly out of her seat.

The moon had risen fully and through the silver light flooding the road, he perceived she was dark skinned. _Oh yes! Skin I'd like to run my tongue slowly over. Skin I'd like to brush with my fingertips. Skin I'd like to feel pressed up against me!_

"Will you try and focus on the road please." Caleb groaned picking up on his thoughts.

Now Sheena was getting worried. Drag racing at night on the wrong side of the road? What was up with her?!!

"Name your price sweetheart."

"$500 says I get in front of you before the 1 mile marker." Keesha said over the hail of the wind and effortlessly keeping pacing with him.

Reid tilted his head back. _$500? She's serious!_

"What's the matter Blondie? You need to stop and get the money from your trust fund?!!" She shouted.

Reid swallowed hard as he felt a knot of anger rising. _I'll show you a man!!_ He couldn't understand why her taunt bothered him so. "Oh I got it right here, honey!" He shouted. "But let's make it interesting. When I win. You pull over and let me fill you with some of sweet cream!"

Shauna and Meis' mouths dropped. Their eyes widened in disbelief. They did not just hear that!

**The Boys of Ipswich**

"Dammit Reid!!" Caleb snarled. "Reid, you will pull over and let Tyler drive!" _Dammit Reid! Did you here what I said? _Reid growled and "used." and pushed Caleb from his mind. _Why you?!!_ Caleb slumped back in his seat. This was going to get out of hand.

Maybe the other driver had more sense. But to Caleb's horror, the driver laughed. _Damn! These bored women! Why aren't they home with their husbands?!! This isn't desperate housewives?!!_

"Relax Caleb." Pogue knew Caleb was at his rope's end with this night. "Reid can't win. That's a Beamer. It can easily outrun this."

Caleb looked sharply at Pogue. "Thank you for the lesson in auto-mechanics Pogue." He emphasized through gritted teeth "But the idea here is to not get into this in the first place."

"Alright Hockey Boy! You're on!! Don't forget to reset your mileage counter. That's the dial in the center of your dashboard!" She shouted and accelerated away.

Reid pushed it. _Hockey Boy?! Eh? You'll be screaming the name Reid when I'm through honey! _

Caleb swore.

"Keesha! Are you fucking out of your mind?!!" Shauna shouted.

"Ease up girl-friend. I'm disappointed. I thought he knew what he was doing. This will be the easiest $500 I've ever earned." She looked back at the truck. "Sucker. Sweet cream indeed. More like milk." Keesha swore.

Reid shifted and the Hummer raced forward. "Reid, my truck can't go that fast." Tyler warned.

Reid wasn't listening. He could feel the engine roar to life and he was steadily gaining ground.

Pogue watched as they caught up with the Beamer. From the sound of the engine, she hadn't opened it all the way up yet. She was just playing him. She knew exactly what she was doing. Pogue grinned to himself.

Caleb was fuming now. He didn't like to get into situations that caused him or the others to "use." And he was always trying to teach the others the same lesson. Reid was the only one who never listened. He just wanted to go home and get some sleep. That meant he would be cranky irritable in the morning.

**The girls**

Keesha was elated. She hadn't felt like this in years. Keesha had been a City driver, being able to park in the most narrowest of slots at top speed, navigating the car through the worst a City winter can throw at you, the hustle and bustle of the holidays, party night crowds and getting caught in a parade or two.

But at the time, she hadn't given much thought to High speed driving on lonely stretches of roads. Something she was now doing, because she was living up here. But when she had bought her car, the salesman had suggested that she take the company's course in handling her vehicle.

She had never felt more free then when she took to the track. Even the Instructor thought she was a natural. That's how she ended with her first boyfriend and got herself a second one. Keesha wasn't a player per se. She just wasn't ready for long term attachments. And she wasn't much for men who offered stability, tradition and nothing else. And she liked her men stimulating. She liked her men with something to teach her. She wasn't afraid to drop someone for something better. Her three months at the track were very informative. Not to mention fun.

Reid's eyes suddenly turned black.

She glimpsed the Hummer gaining.

Keesha frowned. She hadn't opened all the way up yet. But even in third gear, that should have been enough to put some distance between them. He caught up to her. Keesha spared a glance to her right. The boy was intently focused on the road. In fact, he looked possessed! She wasn't much of a mechanic, but she knew the sound of an engine being taxed beyond its design.

_Ease up Blondie! You're going to blow that fine motor of yours!_

"Reid, you're going to blow my engine!" Tyler shouted.

"Slow it down, Reid!" Caleb growled.

"Reid!" Came Pogue's warning.

Caleb's eyes lit up. Headlights were approaching the opposite lane. Hopefully, she was seeing it. "Reid, slow it down. Let her pass. Someone's coming!"

Shauna and Meis' eyes widened simultaneously. "Uh Keesha honey. Someone out there!" She warned pointing at the glow of oncoming lights.

_No way! I'm going to let Hockey Boy! Win! Absolutely not! _She marked the approaching head lights in her mind.

Shauna shifted to the sixth gear. The engine roared and sped to life. She accelerated hard but the engine held. The transition smooth. The performance flawless. The Hummer suddenly matched her. _What in the?_

"Reid! My Truck!!" Tyler shouted.

Reid wanted this woman.

Sweat beaded up on Mei's forehead. Those lights were getting closer and now, they were flashing in rapid succession. "Please Keesha, for God's sake." She pleaded.

"Keesha girl!" Her best friend warned. "I'll fucking give you the God damn $500. You don't really think he's going to fuck you do you?"

Keesha wasn't listening. That Hummer was moving faster then was possible. If it was souped up, then the engine should not be sounding like it had reached its' limit.

"Keesha, his eyes!" Her friend gasped.

Keesha spared a glance. The boy was now looking at them. Where his eyes should have been, was hollow. And the only way that could have been is if they were black. And last she had remembered, they were blue. She opened her mouth wide in shock. Loud honking suddenly resounded. Bright light filled her vision and she snapped her attention away from him. "Oh my God! We're...!" Screams filled her ears.

Three sets of eyes suddenly turned black.

The stench of burnt rubber and the screech of tires permeated the atmosphere as the approaching car slammed on the brakes.

Screaming! Endless screaming!

**SANCTUARY**

Keesha stopped as the twinkle of stars filled her vision. She was no longer moving. The last thing she had remembered was edging the wheel into a sharp right. But in the back of her mind, she knew that it was already too late. She had been distracted by that kids' eyes and that had cost her. They had hit that car head on. And it was her own damn fault! What the fuck had she been thinking!

She took several deep breaths. She could hear her heart beating loudly in the distance. She could still hear screaming. Slowly, she looked to her right.

Shauna was still screaming, her arms flailing wildly. "Oh My God! We're going to hit him. Oh God! Oh God!"

"Shauna!" Keesha said shaking her friend. Shauna kept on screaming. She gripped the sides of Shauna's porcelain white skin and tilted her head towards her. "Shauna, relax girl. We're ok. Do you hear me? We're ok?" She tightened her grip and jolted her head firmly. She could feel the tension in the girl loosen. Shauna took deep gulps of air. "That's it girl, breathe." She said slowly.

This had been the most insane thing she had ever done. She would never, ever do something like this again. She gave a silent prayer of thanks. Tomorrow, she was going to hit the local church. She turned around. "Mei?"

Mei rolled her eyes. She was staring across the windshield in a daze. "Hey, the sky's not moving anymore?" She said absently. Her eyes suddenly fixed themselves on Keesha. Anger crept across a face that was youthful, but shaped with wisdom and age. Keesha winced as a sling of words in Chinese, came out. Fast and furious. She didn't speak any Chinese, but she heard fucking American, bitch slap a certain stupid, female driver, and a few other English phrases that were laced with colorful metaphors.

Keesha got out of the car and leaned against the door. She held her head in her hands. Why had she been so foolish? Why had she let that kid get to her?

"You're dead meat!" Shauna raged slamming the door as she got out of the car. She balled her hand into a fist. She wanted to hit Keesha so bad.

"I'm sorry, guys, I really am. I don't know what came over me."

"You're always like this! You always feel the need to push the envelope! God dammit! You almost got us killed!"

"I said I was sorry!" Keesha snapped back.

"Say, does anybody notice we're not on the road anymore." Mei pointed out interrupting them.

Both women turned and focused on their environment.

They were indeed not on the road. In fact, they seemed to be the woods.

Mei walked around the front of the vehicle. "That's funny! There's no damage!"

_What?!!_ She moved to where Mei was indicating. Now that she thought about it. She didn't remembering hitting anything. Her last memory should have been the jarring impact of metal striking metal. There should have been pain. But that's not what she had felt. She had felt like she had been floating. She had seen the sky get closer to her. A sense of peace had come over her. And then she had blacked out. _Oh Gods! We're dead!!_

"Funny, I don't see any tire tracks." Shauna said inspecting the forest floor.

"Oh my God! We're in heaven! We did hit that car, We died." Keesha suddenly wailed. Both girls snapped their heads toward her. Their eyes wide with shock and terror.

"Evening ladies." Came a familiarly smug voice from the right.

All three heads whipped around, their long hair following. He was about six feet and very slender. He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans. A denim jacket was slung open over a simple grey hooded sweatshirt. Golden hair trailed out from under a dark blue knitted cap. He leaned casually against a tree. Fingerless, black gloves locked behind his head. He looked as if he just rolled out of bed in the clothing he was wearing.

"Are you an angel?" Mei blurted out.

The boy laughed. A laughter devoid of any innocence. "I've been called many things. But angel isn't one of them." He seem to relish the non-Angel status. He moved off the tree and sauntered over to them. His deep blue eyes twinkled mischievously. His mannerisms arrogant and self-assured.

Keesha recognized him. The boy from the Hummer. _My God he's an angel!_ She never thought she would go to heaven guided by a cocky young kid.

"The name's Reid. And no you're not dead." He replied non-chalantly.

His eyes crawled over Keesha's body. Sensuality radiated from her in waves of energy. Reid felt the stirring in his pants quicken. Her firm, full bosom pushing through the burgundy, velvet cami she was wearing. He trailed his eyes down the long length of her legs. White Velvet outlining shapely lean thighs. Thighs he couldn't wait to have wrapped around his waist, while he buried himself to the hilt.

_No, he can't be an angel. He's looking at me like he wants to fuck me! Gods, we're in hell! I must of killed the others in that car we hit. _

"You ladies ok?" He asked.

"Absolutely fabulous. We nearly end up scattered across the highway and then we end up here. Couldn't be better." Shauna growled.

"You know, you're a pretty good driver. You handled that cheap import nicely."

Keesha was still shaken. She ignored his jest. Instead, she backed away from him. "Stay away from me, demon!"

Reid stopped. For a moment, she watched as his soft blue eyes flickered. His fists opened and closed as if he were trying to control something. Was he getting angry?

"Hmm, I've never been called that before." He said casually.

Keesha looked strangely at him for a moment. There was something very odd about this kid.

"Look, do I have to explain it to you. You're not dead. You're very much alive." He replied once again openly gawking at Keesha's body. "Shall I prove it?" He said with a mischievous twinkle.

"What about the other car? How did we get here then?" Mei inquired.

Once the beamer had been "removed" from the road. The oncoming car was out of danger. The second car had probably gotten the fright of their life, but other than that they would be ok. "You never hit the car. You swerved in the nick of time and ended up into the woods." He lied smoothly. They didn't need to know what he had known. "We followed you to see if you were ok."

Actually, it was more like, Caleb gaining control of Reid and forcing him to pull over. He had then ordered Tyler to drive the rest of the way home. Reid told the others he would see them later. He had something to finish. He had heard Caleb's warning about a future ass whupping for this as he slammed the door.

Reid was going to catch hell for this evening. So he might as well made sure he got his "prize."

He looked to Keesha and grinned wickedly at her. He held out his hand to her. Keesha looked at him with indignation. Oh, she knew what he wanted. She could see the desire in his eyes. But Keesha had never seen it with such intensity before. It was almost as if his passion was a living thing.

Reid stepped closer to her. He sensed her fears and hesitation but he wasn't in the mood for any refusals tonight. Caleb was going to give him the beat down of his life and he wasn't going back until he had his reward! He placed his arms on opposite sides of her. He leaned forward. His eyes narrowing. "You lost." He whispered at her neck. "How do you take your cream."

Keesha's hand flew up! _Arrogant, bastard!_

Reid grinned. He sensed the flare up of emotion and was prepared for the strike. He grasped her hand and held it; firmly without hurting. "I've been called a lot of worse." He said with a cocky grin. Keesha opened her mouth in surprise. A tongue found its way into it as he sealed his lips to hers.

Keesha trembled as something warm and pleasant traveled through her. All at once, she felt a raging torrent of emotions; desire, lust, passion and something else...but it was elusive. Her mind could not identify it. She realized on some level that she was receiving a taste of him. And it startled her. She put a hand on his chest and pushed. He was thin of build, but he felt hard beneath her fingertips. This was wrong on so many levels!

"Reid." She began when she found her breath. "I'll give you the $500. You're right. You've won." There was no doubt. He had saved them. She didn't know how but he did. She suspected it had something to do with his eyes turning black. Angel or Demon or both. Her bible never mentioned any parables about this.

"What I want is far more valuable than money." He wrapped an arm about her waist and pulled her tight against him. Keesha gasped at the hardness that pressed against her "V." _Damn! That's big!_ But she pushed against him anyway. "Reid...Please..I can't" This was wrong on so many levels.

Reid frowned. What was she so afraid of?

He lightly ran his fingertips through her mane of ebony braids. _Real hair! _He flared his nostrils at the scent of amber. His eyes glittering in the moonlight like a predator about to devour his prey. He gently tilted her head back. He could see the surrender in her eyes. Oh, she was close.

Keesha felt something touch her forehead. It felt like she had been brushed with a feather even though he still had one hand in her hair and the other one wrapped around her waist.

Reid gently searched her mind. A flood of images raced up to him. He saw the basis of her fears.

"_He's too young. You'll be accused of rape! He's white! Pedophile!! Emotionally vulnerable!_"

Reid let go. Blah...Blah... Reid was no emotionally vulnerable kid. He was a lot stronger than people gave him credit for. And she wasn't that old. He guessed mid-thirties. And she looked hot for someone her age.

He looked into her eyes. He ran his finger lightly across her lips. "You have nothing to worry about Keesha. I promise. Everything will be alright."

_He knows my name. When did I tell him? _But she already knew the answer to that.

She looked into his eyes. Where there should have been rich blue she found mists of ebony swirling within their sockets. She found herself being drawn into his eyes. She was not looking at a boy now, but something with a timeless wisdom. She had a sense that he was a lot older than his physical years. She was no longer afraid.

"I can show you the wonders of the universe Keesha. But you have to trust me." Reid said.

Her body slackened in his grip. Reid smiled.

"Thatta girl!" Suddenly, the cocky youth returned. He picked her up and carried her off to a secluded spot that he knew. "Say, you're heavier than you look." "Listen hockey boy...!" She snarled. "It's Reid."

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Mei drove back to their apartment. Keesha normally didn't let anyone touch her car, but after she had returned to the clearning. She seemed too exhausted to argue. She was also complaining about being sore.

Reid Garwin materialized into his dorm. He had the biggest grin on his face. He had never felt so satisfied in his entire life. He looked forward to telling Tyler all about it. He bagged an older woman!

"**REID GARWIN!"** Reid flinched at the familiar voice. **"I'M GOING TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR SORRY ASS! **

Slowly, he turned around. Caleb was standing behind him. His fists planted firmly on his hips. His eyes were black as midnight. _Uh-Oh! Caleb seems pissed off about something! _Reid looked at him with innocent eyes. "What?" Caleb raised his hands. "Hey big guy! Remember what you said. Don't "use" or you'll burn out before you ascend."

"You'll be lucky if you reach 18, let alone ascend!" Caleb said slowly as a small ball of energy formed in his hand.

"Aw come on Caleb."

**THE END**


End file.
